Crystal & Diamond – The Gemstone Twins
by 4SeasonsChick
Summary: Well guys here's a new story with my new OC's Crystal and Diamond, also known as The Gemstone Twins and sometimes The Queens of Color. Watch what happens when the two girls begin a new adventure in the most dangerous city of all time, Arkham city.
1. The Gemstone Twins

Well guys here's a new story for batman with my new OC's Crystal and Diamond, also known as the gemstone twins and sometimes the queens of color.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Crystal & Diamond – The Gemstone Twins

Have you ever wondered where color came from? Have you ever wondered where rainbows came from? Have you ever wondered why the world we live in is full of colors and not black, white, and gray colors? Well that's because of two legendary women who were created by the goddess of harmony to bring color to the world for ever. The two women were twin sisters, the oldest was named Diamond and the youngest was named Crystal and they both had their own special personality.

Diamond was born in a form of a diamond and was known as the queen of diamonds. She is very sophisticated, well-mannered, intelligent, generous, and has an obsession with following the rules. She wishes that her little sister would act like her most of the time, she wishes that she could be more sophisticated and proper just like her. She wears nothing but white in which she was born to wear it as her signature color. She has long straight white hair that goes down to her back with bangs coming down to her eyebrows. She has silver eyes and she speaks with a British accent.

Crystal on the other hand was born in a form of a crystal and was known as the queen of crystals. Crystal is a lot more different from her sister most of the time and she wishes that her older sister could act more like her, she wishes she could be more fun and not dull all the time. She is very intelligent like her sister but she is also creative yet crafty with her work. She is artistic, funny, loyal, friendly, fun, and she could really care less about the rules. She wears nothing but the colors of the rainbow in which she was born to wear it as her signature color. Just like her sister she has the same hairstyle but this time she also has rainbow highlights around her hair. She has rainbow colored eyes and she also speaks in a British accent.

Both of the sisters love each other very much and would always stand by each others sides everyday. Together they both held a special power and only they could activate it with the power of sisterly love. They always worked together as a team to make the world a better and colorful place, but sometimes they can get into arguments about the decisions they have to make the world more perfect. Diamond's image of the world would be a place where color doesn't matter and everything sparkles and glimmers around the world of diamonds, clear and white diamonds. Crystal's image of the world would be a place where color does matter and everything simmers and shines with the colors of the rainbow surrounded by crystals, colorful crystals.

* * *

The twins were given the gift to never age just like the gods and goddesses, so after they both turned 18 they remained that way for the last million years and still remain the same.

When the twins were born the goddess of harmony gave them the gift of color, and as both of them giggled at the same time the entire galaxy was full of every color you could ever imagine. The gray grass had turned green, the black sky turned blue, and the flowers in the garden had turned into a various of colors. The legend had went on for centuries about the gemstone twins that brought color to the world. Some say its a myth and some say its true and some say they have actually seen them, but to most people they think that they hide when they bring color to the world and as a matter of fact they do.

The goddess of harmony gave them both an assignment to bring color to the entire universe but there was a catch, only true gods and goddesses could see them and no one else, but they could reveal themselves if is was for emergency's only. So for thousands of years no one could see them except for gods and goddesses, and also...The 4 Seasons.

So they would have a place to stay and remain well hidden at the same time, they both created a gemstone encrusted headquarters way above in the clouds so they could see what was going on in the world and see the beautiful colors they have created together.

Both of the girls had very important tasks, Crystal's task was to bring color to everything while Diamond's task was to bring those colors to life and make them feel real. Every year the girls would choose a different city to bring color too for a whole year, and today they happened to pick 2 cities with no color at all and those cities were Gotham city and Arkham city. They both knew they couldn't be in two cities at the same time so they both decided to pick a city. Diamond chose Gotham while Crystal chose Arkham and every week they would switch and if it was an emergency then they would both be there. They agreed to continue the routine until the end of the year, but they have no idea what surprises were awaiting them once they got there.

* * *

It was a long time of walking for the two sisters to reach their destination, they had been walking for miles in the last two days and they were almost there. They both couldn't wait to see what Gotham and Arkham looked like, they just hoped that no trouble ahead was waiting for them.

"Are we there yet Diamond?" Diamond turned around to face her little sister while she was walking.

"No Crystal we are not" Crystal did nothing but sigh and ask the same question over and over again.

"How about now" Diamond couldn't wait until they got there so her younger sibbling would stop asking her about it.

"No" Crystal hated waiting, it was no fun.

"Ok what about now" Diamond was starting to get irritated.

"No" Crystal let out one more sigh until she asked again.

"Alright what about now" Diamond couldn't take it anymore.

"If you keep asking me that same question then I won't talk to you at all" That's when Crystal started feeling sorry.

"I'm sorry Diamond, its just that i'm so bored" Diamond rolled her eyes.

"Well then, find a way to entertain yourself" Crystal cocked her head at her.

"How?" That's when Diamond came up with a solution.

"Why don't you sing for us" Crystal was shocked at this because her older sister never wanted her to sing while she was enjoying her peace and quiet time.

"Really?" Diamond knew this was the only way to keep her little sister busy until they reached their destination.

"Yes, but please don't sing anything preposterous like you always do" Crystal never understood why Diamond hated punk-rock and metal all the time.

"Only if you sing it with me then" Diamond loved singing with her sister but Crystal just has a very different taste in music that always past the limit that Diamond was use to.

"Fine Crystal...what would you like to sing?" That's when Crystal remembered their favorite song they always use to sing together.

"Our favorite song by Lorde" Diamond took a moment to remember what song was that.

"Team?" Diamond hadn't sung that song in awhile.

"Yes...Pretty please" Crystal would stop at nothing to get this one request.

"All right Crystal all right, I'll start off first then you'll sing the 3rd verse and then we'll both sing the chorus...deal?" This turned into the best day ever.

"Deal" And with that Crystal caught up with Diamond to stand by her side while she sang.

_Wait 'til you're announced  
We've not yet lost all our graces  
The hounds will stay in chains  
Look upon Your Greatness and she'll send the call out_

_15x Send the call out_

_Call all the ladies out  
They're in their finery  
A hundred jewels on throats  
A hundred jewels between teeth  
Now bring my boys in  
Their skin in craters like the moon  
The moon we love like a brother  
While he glows through the room_

_Dancing around the lies we tell  
Dancing around big eyes as well, ah  
Even the comatose  
They don't dance and tell_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams  
And you know we're on each other's team_

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air  
So there_

_So all the cups got broke  
Shards beneath our feet  
But it wasn't my fault  
And everyone's competing  
For a love they won't receive  
'Cause what this palace wants is release_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams  
And you know we're on each other's team_

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air  
So there_

_I'm kind of older than I was when I reveled without a care  
So there_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams  
And you know we're on each other's team_

_We're on each other's team  
And you know we're on each other's team  
We're on each other's team  
And you know and you know and you know._

* * *

When they were both done singing all they could do was laugh, it had been a long time since they have had fun together.

"Now that was fun" Diamond nodded in response.

"I know right" Crystal didn't want this to end.

"I wish we could always have fun like this" Diamond knew that the both of them would always have fun together.

"Me too" And with that, they continued walking to their destination, and also continuing their adventure.

* * *

Well guys I hope you liked my little story here and my favorite song. What did you think? Leave your reviews for me so I can see what you think of the gemstone twins.

Bye guys, and Stay Seasonal :)


	2. Colorless Days

Sorry for the long wait everyone, I was trying to figure out what to write for this chapter.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Colorless Days

As Crystal and Diamond arrived at Gotham City they could not believe how beautiful the city was at night, there were so many lights and so many colors as if both of their dreams came true. Everywhere they looked there were bright lights with various colors. There was a rainbow of options for Crystal and a clear and bright sensation for Diamond. But only if they knew what Arkham city looked like...they would never come back.

"Look at all of these lights Crystal" Crystal gave her older sister a look.

"Forget the lights, i'm looking at every color I can find" Diamond didn't hear her, she was too busy looking at every streetlight she could find.

"This city is so beautiful" Crystal smiled.

"Its just like you Diamond...a Diamond" Diamond blushed.

"Oh thank you Crystal" This was turning out to be a great night for them.

As the girls walked through the city together, they kept gazing upon the stores and the skyscrapers and anything else that caught their eyes. They had no idea how huge Gotham was, but now it was bigger then they both imagined. There were so many lights that it was a huge light-show for them to see every single night.

"I wonder if Arkham looks the same as this" Crystal said.

"I honestly hope it will" Diamond looked over to her little sister.

"Me too" Crystal was so over joyed.

"I want to build our headquarters right above this city" Diamond giggled a bit.

"Well first we need to get a good look at Arkham first" Crystal's eyes lit up.

"Can we go there now?" Diamond gave her a dazed looked.

"I suppose we have time" As soon as she said that Crystal grabbed Diamond's hand and started running.

"Yes!" Diamond couldn't believe how excited her little sis was tonight.

"Wait a minute...Crystal...Do you even know where your going?" Crystal stopped running and started thinking for a minute.

"Um...no I do not" That's Crystal for you...always being a forget me not.

"What have I always told you Crystal...we plan stuff ahead first before we get started" Crystal hated admitting that her older sister was right.

"Your right Diamond, I just get a little excited when I get adventurous" Diamond chuckled.

"Let's try and decrease that excitement a little bit" Crystal rolled her eyes.

"I'll try Diamond" Diamond smiled.

"Good...now lets get to Arkham shall we" Crystal put her arm around Diamond's shoulder.

"I'm right behind you sis"

* * *

Crystal followed Diamond as they headed more further into the city of Gotham, and the more further they went the less people they started to see, and once they got even further the lights started to dim out and the colors began to fade. As soon as they reached the end of the road, there was a huge wall with a sign on it that said _Arkham City. _

"Well...i guess this is the city we're looking for" Diamond slowly turned to her then back at the broke down wall.

"Are you sure about that" Crystal put her hands on her hips.

"The sign says Arkham City Diamond" Diamond looked at the sign again then tilted her head.

"I guess" Diamond had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

When the girls headed in the city, they were more then shocked once they got a good look at the place. The city wasn't full of lights at all, it was dark and gloomy and there was no color added to it at all. Arkham looked nothing like Gotham at all, the city looked abandon and broke down like a war had went throw here.

"Crystal..." Diamond looked at her. "Exactly what information did you find on this city again" Crystal didn't think she could hide the secret anymore.

"Well...um...i kinda...forgot to tell you that...Arkham use to be apart of Gotham" Diamond folded her arms and sighed.

"What else...because knowing you, you always pick the most dangerous city" That was a true fact.

"Its also...kind of like...a prison" Crystal definitely crossed the line on this one.

"CRYSTAL!" Diamond yelled in raging anger.

"I'm sorry Diamond, I kind of let my curiosity get the best of me, and I knew you wouldn't say yes...so that's why I chose to work with this city first and see what goes around in these streets" Diamond didn't have time for this.

"Oh Crystal" She knew it wasn't going to end well.

"I promise that you won't regret it" How many more time will she give Crystal more chances.

"I better not, and if I do then i'm blaming you for it" She was definitely going to regret it.

* * *

The girls walked further into the depths of Arkham, and every corner they turned there was nothing but darkness. The city had no color to it at all and it looked like it had been abandon for years. This was a complete nightmare for Diamond, but as for Crystal, she kept wondering how much color she could bring to this city.

"This place is repulsive" This city was full of filth.

"Lighten up Diamond, everything will be fine" Diamond stopped walking.

"Lighten up?" She glared at Crystal "We are walking through a colorless wasteland full of dark despair and God knows what will pop out on us, and your telling me to lighten up" This was not a good day for Diamond at all.

"Clam down Big Sis" She chuckled "We've brought color to many cities...i'm pretty sure we can handle this one as well" Diamond hated to admit it but...Crystal had a point.

"I hope your correct" Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Since when have we ever failed a mission?" She was right...they have never failed a mission before.

"Well..." Crystal already knew the answer.

"Exactly...now lets go and find a place where we can get a good look at this city" For Crystal this was a piece of cake, but for Diamond it was only getting harder.

"Lord give me strength" And with that, the girls headed off to the tallest building they could find.

* * *

Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short but don't worry, there will be more chapters for the Gemstone Twins.

Bye guys...and Stay Colorful :)


	3. Inseparable

Guys I'm doing Point-of-views now so this won't be so confusing now, but if it does confuse you guys then I will find a different method.

* * *

Chapter 3: Inseparable

"Diamond come on, I know your still mad at me but this is ridiculous"

"I don't care Crystal, you messed up and now this is your punishment"

"By separating us?"

"Well Crystal, since you only have half a mind then you also get half a room" Crystal folded her arms.

"But Diamond we always share our room together"

"Well until you learn from your mistakes it shall stay this way" Crystal gave out a loud sigh.

"This is so unfair" Diamond did not need this right now.

"Life's not fair Crystal, now hush up and unpack"

After realizing what Crystal had to hide, Diamond decided to teach her little sister a lesson. For the next month she was gonna split their room in half. One half is Diamonds side and the other half was Crystals side, Half Colorful, Half Colorless, and it was going to stay that way until Crystal learned her lesson.

On the other hand this made Crystal sad because she was always use to being around her big sister all the time...they were inseparable. They always shared their room together, always slept in the same bed together, always shared their stuff with each other, and they never left each others side no matter what, but now it just felt different being separated from her sister like this.

The room looked so different being half colorful and half colorless, they always painted their room together in a mixture of colors. The walls were paved with every color in the rainbow and the floor was mixed with a White and Gray Pearl like design. They decorated their walls with all kinds of gemstones to make their room feel more magical, and they would always paint a yin-yang symbol in the middle of the floor to represent the balance of the friendship they shared no matter how different they were, but now...they were going their separate ways.

{_Crystal's Point of View_}

I looked over at Diamond to see that she was already unpacked and was just sitting on her bed dressed in her white PJ's reading a book on her favorite mythology Narcissus and Echo. I never did get why she liked that myth so much, Narcissus just ends up killing himself because of himself at the end and Echo gets cursed by saying the last words anyone says...its just sad and stupid at the same time. It was bad enough that Diamond always read the sad mythologies, but now she was reading the romantic ones as well..._boring._ Why couldn't she always read the ones that I did, all action-packed adventure, like my favorite book that I loved to read multiple times everyday, Odysseus.

"Diamond?" She didn't even bother to look at me when I called her name.

"What is it Crystal?" She still wasn't looking at me.

"You know you can look at me and listen to me at the same time right?"

"Well, I'm on a very important chapter at the moment and I don't want to miss out on anything" Oh yeah, the same stupid book she's been reading for the past year.

"You've read that book over thirty times...literally...I've counted"

"Crystal is there anything else you wanted to talk about besides this?" Oh now she wants to change the subject.

"No, Why do you keep reading that same myth?"

"Because its one of my favorites" Really...that's it...really?

"But I just don't get it, its just a stupid crummy romance novel"

{_Diamond's Point of View_}

All I was trying to do was read my book, all I wanted for the rest of the night was just some peace and quiet and a little relaxation, but no, since Crystal had to open her mouth and insult my favorite myth I guess we'll have to do this the hard way...again.

"First of all, its not stupid and second of all its not crummy"

"Yes it is Diamond" I don't have time for these childish games.

"No its not, that pathetic novel you read is ridiculous" Lets see how she likes it.

"Hey, don't talk about Odysseus like that, at least his purpose was trying to get home to his kingdom"

"Well at least Narcissus and Echo had feeling into it"

"Odysseus had feeling to it as well" Now that was a lie.

"Oh Yes, a man who was dumb enough to go on dangerous quests is feeling"

"Um, I'm sorry, I thought Narcissus was the dumbest when he killed himself because of himself, what kind of ending is that?"

"You wouldn't even understand, your to busy reading rubbish that no one cares about"

"Shut up Diamond, no one cares what you think"

"Well I don't care what people think of me"

"That's your problem, you never care, why do you always act like everyone else and bottle up your feelings inside"

"I don't feel like having this conversation Crystal" Oh no, I was starting to get that feeling again, no I can't let it happen again, I don't want to hurt Crystal.

"That's another problem of yours, you don't feel at all, you are nothing but selfish and arrogant"

"I said enough Crystal" The feeling is getting stronger, I just need to control it a little more longer.

"You do nothing but treat me like a child, for once could you treat me like an adult, for once"

"Crystal I said enough" She's just making it worse now, I can feel it growing inside of me, why won't it go away?

"Your always blaming me for stuff that I don't even mean to do and it takes you weeks to forgive me just for one little thing"

"Crystal. Please. Stop" The feeling is over growing on me, I can't take it anymore.

"Your just jealous of me because you can't control the power of color like I can, your nothing but dark, cold, and colorless"

"I said ENOUGH" I had no idea what came over me, my mind went blank and everything went black...like it did before. I've been having these strange feelings inside of me for the past two months now ever since we left Olympus. They were dark feelings, black magic from the look of it, it tends to happen when ever Crystal mentions anything about me being colorless. I've controlled it most of the time when ever I'm around her, but now I think I may have accidentally hurt her. I would never do anything to hurt my little sister, I love her no matter what and I really hope she's alright once I wake up. The last time this happened, I nearly turned an entire city gray, nothing but dark and colorless objects all around...maybe that's what this feeling is...its dark and colorless, and it consumes any color in sight.

Once I finally woke up, I saw gray everywhere. But the thing that shocked me the most was my little sister...stuck inside a huge diamond with spikes at her neck. What have I done?

{_Crystal's Point of View_}

I can't believe that Diamond actually did that, my body was now stuck in a giant diamond with large spikes aiming at my neck...since when did she learn to do that? I've never seen diamond make her signature gemstone into a death trap, she nearly killed me right about now. If the spikes were just a few more inches towards my neck I would be dead by now and the entire world would be colorless, all because of...me. I'm the one that pushed her to do it, knowing Diamond I know she didn't mean it...right?"

"Crystal, are you alright?" I saw her come running towards me.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I'm a bit stuck here"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out" She used her powers to get me out of the Diamond, I was still swore afterwords but I'm glad I'm still alive.

"Diamond, how did you-"

"Crystal I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, it was an accident I swear, you know that I would never hurt you" I grab a hold of her arms and face her towards me.

"Diamond, calm down...its alright, I'm alright, now just tell me how did you do that" To be honest that was pretty Awesome.

"I don't know how I did it, it just happens"

"Diamond, stuff like that doesn't just happen, it needs to have a purpose for it"

"If I told you, you wouldn't even believe me" HA, I believe in everything she says.

"Diamond, you should know by now that I believe in everything you tell me, stupid or not"

"It happens whenever you mention that word that I hate so much" I thought for a minutes to figure out what word was that, because I say a lot of thing that Diamond doesn't like.

"You mean Colorless" That was the first thing that popped to my mind.

"Ye-" She dropped to the ground in agonizing pain. "Yes Crystal...that word" I put her arm around me and helped her up.

"Diamond why didn't you tell me anything, we could have sort this out together" I started walking her to her bed.

"Because the last thing I wanted was for you to think that I was too dangerous to be around" Really? There's stuff out there that's more dangerous then her.

"Oh Diamond no, we've been through much more worse things then this"

"We have?" Really? How could she even forget about all the adventures we've been on.

"Yeah, remember the time when we defeated Ahriman the God of Darkness together"

"Yes, it took us a whole day just to defeat him"

"And remember the time when we defeated that entire army of Minotaurs from breaking down the walls of Olympus"

"Now that was a hard task" We were almost at her bed.

"And remember when we stopped that vortex from sucking up every color we ever created"

"Of course, you nearly got us killed" I nearly got us killed, but it was still fun.

"But we didn't, now did we"

"No Crystal we didn't"

"See, I told you I don't always mess everything up"

"Oh Crystal" I lied her on her bed and pulled the covers over her body so she could feel nice and comfy.

{_Diamond's Point of View_}

I could feel the pain going away, it was nice for what Crystal was doing, she was helping me even after what I just did to her, now that's the sister I know in love. It felt nice remembering all of the things we use to do together, its been a long time since we've visited Olympus...I really miss it. I wish me and her could have fun like we use too, but first I need to learn to control the sorcery within me, so I don't hurt Crystal again.

"Thanks for helping me Crystal, I appreciate this"

"Hey, its what little sisters do"

"I just wish I could control this sorcery"

"Diamond stop worrying about it, we can fix it together, like we always do"

"Are you sure Crystal?" I just don't want to make things even worse.

"Diamond, we're twins, and twins are Inseparable, all we need to do is stick together and you'll have nothing to worry about"

"I know Crystal, its just that I'm scared"

"Scared?"

"Yes Scared, scared that I might hurt you again, scared that it might get worse, scared that I'll lose my only sister" After saying that, I felt a pair of arms around me. It was Crystal, and she was hugging me.

"Don't be scared Diamond, I'll always be right by your side, good or bad I'll always be here" I hugged her back.

"Thanks Crystal, that meant a lot"

"And I meant every word...now, go and get some sleep because we have a big day tomorrow" I let go of her, and I watched as she walked away.

"Alright Crystal..." But there was one more thing I had to sum up first. "Oh and Crystal"

"Yeah"

"I apologize about what I said about Odysseus, I really like it actually, its full of adventure and excitement"

"No problem Diamond, but I'm sorry about what I said about Narcissus and Echo, I like it too as well, it has great purpose to it" I smiled at her.

"I knew you'd love it"

"Oh whatever...but I'm mostly sorry about those things that I said about you, to me your as colorful on the inside just like me"

"Thank you Crystal"

"Your welcome big sis, Good night" She walked out the room and I was laying on the bed all by myself. I tired to go to sleep but I couldn't, there was just one more thing that I needed all so dearly.

{_Crystal's Point of View_}

Well I guess tonight didn't turn out to be a complete buzz kill after all, at least something exciting happened...almost got me killed, but still exciting. But still, I'm going to do everything in my power to help Diamond control this magic that she's doing, and I'll be standing right by her side the entire time.

As I finally got dressed in my Rainbow PJ's, I was about to jump on my bed and crash for the rest of the night until I heard my big sis calling me.

"Crystal?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if you could...never mind you'll just say no" Oh boy, I hope its not one of her stupid favors.

"No I won't Diamond, now tell me because I'm tired and I want to wake up nice and good to rejuvenate my powers"

"I was just wondering if you could probably...sleep in my bed tonight" YES, the moment I've been waiting for.

"Of course I will" I literally ran over there. "Why would I say no to that?" I started getting under the covers with her.

"I knew that you'd jump at the chance if you got"

"Well, I'm glad you gave me the chance now" Yes, I don't get to sleep alone tonight.

"Good night Crystal"

"Good night Diamond" I told her we were Inseparable.

* * *

Well guys there's Chapter 3 for you all, and I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your reviews down and tell me what you think and I will be posting up more chapters soon.

Bye guys...and Stay Colorful :)


End file.
